1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to release valves and, more specifically, to a method and apparatus for releasing pressure that may have built up behind a plug in a controlled manner. Environmental and safety regulations mandate that all bleeder valves in a gas and liquid hydrocarbon and chemical service require metal plugs to be installed downstream of the valve to ensure a positive shut off. Removal of these plugs can create a hazardous condition if there is not a good seat on the bleeder valve. Pressure can build up behind the plug and as the bull plug is removed, an uncontrolled pressure release can occur. The present invention is a safety device, serving as a plug and also providing a method for releasing the pressure that may have built up behind the plug in a controlled manner. The device comprising a carbon steel plug fabricated with a vent hole for controlled pressure release and a carbon steel modified hex bolt having a tapered seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other valves designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,904 issued to Reppert on Aug. 28, 1979.
Another patent was issued to Crespin et al. on Jul. 21, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,495. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,373 was issued to Nakano on May 2, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 26, 1993 to Gneiding et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,977.
Another patent was issued to Conroy on Nov. 10, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,951. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,468 was issued to Tolson on Jul. 27, 1999. Another was issued to Griffith et al. on Aug. 3, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,621 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 8, 2003 to Kubler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,999.
Another patent was issued to Kubler et al. on 6,604,899 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,899. Yet another UK Patent No. 555,374 was issued to Johnson on Aug. 19, 1943. Another was issued to Heldt on Feb. 26, 1975 as UK Patent No. 1,385,465 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 12, 1992 to Beley as FR. Patent No. FR2670183.